The present disclosure relates to a lint roller. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a lint roller having a handle that supports at least a first tape roll and a second tape roll.
Lint rollers have a handle that rotatably supports a roll of lint tape. A lint tape is a tape backing with the adhesive on an outwardly extending surface. A typical lint roller is the Scotch™ Lint Roller available from 3M Company, St. Paul Minn. Lint rollers are very effective at picking up loose lint, hair, and other debris from a surface such as clothing, bedding or furniture. When the outer sheet becomes loaded with debris, it is removed to expose a new, clean sheet. For large items, such as bedding, the outer sheet on the lint roller can become loaded with debris quickly such that the outer sheet must be removed often.